I Can Make You Feel Special
by TeamManHands
Summary: Finn tem tudo o que pode ter, mas não tudo o que quer ter. Nota: na história, Rachel nunca terminou com Jesse e Finn ficou com Santana desde o episódio 1x15. Reviews & Rate por favor! *-*
1. Visitas e Conversas Noturnas

Ele atravessou o campo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Eles haviam ganhado o jogo (_novamente_) e ele havia marcado TRÊS touch-downs! Ele nunca pensou que diria isso, mas ele _sentiu_ falta do futebol, desde o drama com o bebê e todas aquelas slushies diárias, sua mente estava em todo lugar,** menos** nos esportes. Mas depois da decimal quinta slushie, ele sabia que tinha que virar popular novamente, e que jeito melhor de fazê-lo do que se tornando o _quaterback_ de novo?

Sua namorada estava dando gritinhos e fazendo as coreografias com o resto das líderes-de-torcida. Seu rabo-de-cavalo negro e encaracolado estava voando com o vento e sua mini-saia vermelha e branca estava balançando enquanto ela dava os pulinhos. Ela o soprou um beijo e deu-lhe uma piscadela. Santana não era a melhor namorada do mundo – na verdade, era uma das _piores _– mas cara, ela era **gostosa**. E se você quiser ser popular, você tem que namorar uma das _cheerios_, está nas regras.

Mas agora, nesse exato momento, ele não estava dando a mínima para Santana e suas saias curtíssimas, ou mesmo as lideres que estavam completamente despindo-o com os olhos, porque sua cabeça estava na garota morena que estava sentado nas arquibancadas, mandando-lhe, em um sussurro, as palavras "bom jogo". Finn retribuiu com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, mas o sorriso rapidamente transformou-se em lábios compressos e tristes ao ver os braços de Jesse ao redor da cintura da garota. Ele abaixou a cabeça, passou pela multidão de pessoas que torciam e gritavam seu nome e foi direto para os vestiários, mas no meio do caminho, foi interrompido por sua namorada, puxando-o furiosamente para um beijo.

- Santana! O quê você acha que está fazendo? – Ele disse, puxando os lábios para longe dos da garota - Já conversamos sobre isso! Não gosto quando ficamos nos pegando em público. Me deixa... Desconfortável. – Ela arfou e rolou os olhos.

- Não seja idiota, _Finnocência_. Todo mundo já sabe que estamos namorando. – Ela pendurou-se de novo em seu pescoço e beijou-lhe a boca fervorosamente. – Mudando de assunto... Você arrasou no jogo hoje, sabia? Que tal repetir os melhores movimentos mais tarde, eu e você, depois da festa da Brit? Meus pais não vão estar em casa... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso e ele a tirou do caminho.

- Claro, tanto faz. Por enquanto, eu vou pro vestiário, você não quer transar com um cara que tem cheiro de suor e pé, não é? – Ele deu-lhe um breve beijo e foi pro vestiário, deparou-se com Puck e Sam, que já estavam amarrando seus sapatos.

- Aonde você tava, cara? A gente já tá quase pronto pra pós-festa e você nem tomou banho ainda? – Sam perguntou.

- Aposto que ele tava sugando a cara da Lopez – Puck falou enquanto soltava um risinho malicioso.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, animal. – Finn disse antes de jogar uma toalha cheia de suor na cara do seu amigo. Ele e Sam deram boas risadas satisfeitas.

- Ha ha – ele fingiu uma risada – riam o quanto quiserem seus otários, mas hoje eu vou me dar bem, _Puckzilla _não é nada confiável numa festa cheia de garotas bêbadas e de mini-saia. – Ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

- Cara, de vez em quando você pode ser realmente assustador. – Sam adicionou, enquanto saia do vestiário. Logo atrás dele, vinha Puck, com sua bolsa nos ombros.

- E você, Finn? Não vem com a gente, _bro _? – Puck o perguntou, ignorando o comentário de Sam.

- Vou estar com vocês em um minuto, eu tenho que tomar um banho, estou com cheiro de grama e cachorro-quente de estádio. – Ele riu.

- Ok, cara, você que sabe. Te vemos lá. – Puck acenou da porta e foi embora. Finn finalmente respirou aliviado: todos no vestiário haviam ido embora e ele poderia finalmente tomar um banho decente, na paz e tranqüilidade, com um único som da água do chuveiro caindo em suas costas.

Ele derrubou as bermudas suadas do futebol e jogou-as pro lado, junto com sua camisa, guardou suas roupas íntimas em sua bolsa e ligou o chuveiro. Finn gostava muito de tomar um belo banho sozinho – era o único lugar onde Santana não podia pendurar-se eternamente em seu pescoço, onde sua mãe não o encheria sobre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos tempos ou até mesmo onde Kurt não poderia ficar lhe dizendo como seus olhos eram bonitos – _e isso era REALMENTE assustador._

Mas quando ele deixou-se relaxar, já completamente encharcado, ele escutou um ruído, um barulhinho reprimido. Ele rapidamente desensaboa o corpo completamente, desliga o chuveiro e enrola uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura enquanto enxuga o cabelo com outra. O barulhinho havia parado, mas ele continuava apreensivo, então andou até a outra parte do vestiário, mas parou quando ouviu o barulho de alguém derrapando no chão. Correu para ver o que era e ficou surpreso quando a viu deitada no chão: Rachel.

Sua saia havia subido um pouco pelo tombo que havia levado, mostrando um pouco de suas pernas, macias e longas. Para uma garota tão pequena, Rachel tinha longas – e _lindas_ – pernas. Seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado e seus olhos arregalados, Finn honestamente achava que ela estava ridiculamente bonita. Ele olhou para suas pernas mais uma vez, fazendo-a corar furiosamente. Eles se encararam por mais alguns segundos até que ele a ofereceu a mão para levantar.

- Ah, eu agradeço. – ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Hum, então, Rach – ele começou, passando a mão por seus cabelos molhados – O que você está fazendo aqui? Você sabe que aqui é o vestiário dos meninos, certo? E você sabe que você, sendo uma menina, é proibida de estar aqui. – ela riu entretida.

- Por quê? Você não quer que eu esteja aqui? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha, fingindo ter segundas intenções.

- Uh, eu, hm – Ele tropeçara nas palavras, o que só a fez rir mais um pouco.

- Relaxe, Finn. Eu estou apenas brincando com você... Divertindo-me um pouquinho em suas custas – Ela mostrou-lhe um sorriso brilhante – Além do quê, eu só vim aqui para te dar os parabéns. Você foi realmente extraordinário, Finn. Deveria estar orgulhoso.

- Valeu, Rach. Significa muito pra mim, especialmente vindo de você. – Os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Mesmo? Sinto-me lisonjeada. – Ela sorriu novamente. – Enfim, eu só vim aqui para te parabenizar...

- Hm, você não poderia ter esperado eu ter saído?

- Eu poderia... Mas só Deus sabe quando Santana largaria do seu pescoço e deixaria eu me aproximar de você novamente... Além do quê, só aqui nós podemos conversar em paz... Sem Santana... – ela falou, tentando abrir um sorriso, mas desta vez falhou.

- Sem Jesse – ele continuou, com uma voz rouca ao perceber a proximidade de seus rostos.

- E, hum – ela limpou a garganta – Só aqui eu posso dar o seu presente... – Ela olhou fundo em seus olhos e se aproximou dele. Eles se olharam por um curto período de tempo, intoxicados pelo aroma que o outro exalava, Finn tinha um cheiro rústico, como grama molhada ou hortelã; enquanto Rachel tinha um cheiro doce de morangos e rosas. Ela aproximou-se mais um pouco dele, fazendo-o cambalear e apoiar as costas no armário.

- Uh, Rach, eu – ele gaguejou, mas fora interrompido pelos dedos finos e macios de Rachel tocando-lhe os lábios.

- Shh – ela implorou, olhando para seus próprios pés e depois para o rosto do rapaz, que estava mais do quê rosado. – Eu sei. – Sua voz era rouca e falha. – Mas... Talvez um último momento de fraqueza. – Ela apertou os olhos o mais forte que podia, repensando sua decisão; mas seus impulsos foram mais fortes. Ficou na ponta dos pés, apoiou suas pequenas mãos nos ombros fortes de Finn e o beijou. Era um beijo doce, delicado e curto, mas ao mesmo tempo muito significativo e poderoso. Quando seus lábios se separaram, ela apoiou sua testa na dele e o olhou nos olhos novamente.

- Nós realmente não somos bons nisso, não é? – Ela riu baixinho, mas escondia um tom de tristeza na voz.

- Nisso o quê? – Sua voz estava baixa, em choque.

- Tentar manter as mãos para nós mesmos. Não somos muito bons nesse todo lance de amizade. – Ele deu de ombros e riu.

- É, realmente não somos. Talvez porque não tenhamos sido feitos pra isso... – Ela desencostou a testa da dele rapidamente e suas mãos ficaram trêmulas.

- Finn, por favor – ela pediu, baixinho – Não vamos nos complicar mais ainda. – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele sentiu-se revoltado.

- Por que não? Que droga, Rachel! Eu esperei por você! Eu esperei e você não apareceu! E agora, você quer ficar beijando e fingir que nada aconteceu? – Os olhos de ambos mostravam enorme tristeza. Ela continuou, insegura.

- Eu estou ciente dos meus atos e sempre estarei... É só que... – ela inspirou profundamente e murmurou. – Eu tenho _medo_. – Ele entrelaçou o corpo dela com seus longos braços e apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça.

- Do quê? – Ele a via contrair os lábios, um sinal de insegurança.

- _Disso_. Finn, eu tenho medo do quê Santana fará comigo quando descobrir que nos beijamos, tenho medo de você e Jesse se meterem em uma briga pesada. – Ela gesticulava com as mãos nervosamente – Mas pior do que tudo, temo que nossa amizade acabe. – Ela virou-se pra ele e recostou a cabeça em seu peito. – Tenho medo de que você não me ature mais, que acabemos de uma forma violenta e nada amigável, tenho medo... Medo de você não querer me ver nunca mais. – Ele sentia as lágrimas quentes encharcando seu peito, mas não ligou. Beijou a parte superior da sua cabeça e sussurrara em seu ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem. Ela soltou-se do seu abraço delicadamente e afastou-se.

- Eu devo ir. Jesse provavelmente está me esperando lá fora. – Ela sussurrava enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. – Como você disse, eu não deveria estar aqui... – E saiu, deixando-o atônito e angustiado, sozinho no vestiário.

Ele chegou à festa de Brittany sozinho. Santana já tinha estava lá desde cedo, porque ela e o resto das líderes tinham saído direto do estádio para a festa. Ele encontrou com Sam e o cumprimentou, mas não conseguira falar com Puck, porque o amigo estava ocupado demais enfiando a língua na garganta de uma garota bêbada qualquer, então Finn foi até a cozinha, a procura de uma cerveja gelada que o fizesse esquecer toda a conversa que teve mais cedo com Rachel.

Infelizmente, ao chegar à cozinha, ele deu de cara com Santana; não só Santana, Santana E um cara do time de futebol americano. A garota estava sentada sobre a bancada e o jogador estava com uma mão alisando a coxa da latina enquanto a outra estava agarrando seu pescoço, puxando-a para um beijo; mas ao invés de lutar contra o beijo, Santana colaborava e estava prestes a por as mãos na calça do cara. Ao perceber a presença de seu atual namorado, Santana fingiu inocência e empurrou o rapaz, pulando da bancada e correndo para os braços de Finn, fingindo lágrimas.

- Ah, amor, ainda bem que você chegou! – ele sentia o tecido de sua camisa ser ensopado pelas lágrimas de crocodilo dela – Eu estava aqui, sozinha, tentando ligar pra você, quando do nada, chega esse cara e começa a me agarrar! Eu tentei separá-lo de mim, mas ele era muito forte, então eu simplesmente desisti! Eu não sei o quê faria se você não tivesse chegado! – Ele respirou fundo e tentou assimilar todo o mix de emoções que passavam pela sua cabeça agora: raiva, porque afinal, quem não teria? Traição – e esse era um sentimento que ele conhecera muito bem graças a Quinn; e é claro, tristeza – afinal, ele acabara de deixar a garota de sua vida escapar por seus dedos e Santana era seu prêmio de consolação, mas agora nem isso era dele.

Sua primeira reação fora empurrar Santana de perto dele, para que ela caísse nos braços do anônimo que há pouco tempo atrás, a beijava.

- É toda sua – ele disse, uma mistura de raiva e tristeza em sua voz – Divirta-se. – Santana levantou-se dos braços do jogador de futebol e agarrou-se as costas de Finn, tentando fazê-lo encará-la novamente, mas ele não se virou, sequer piscava.

- _Finnocência_, por favor! Você não vai conseguir ficar sem mim, eu sei que não vai! – Ele tomou suas mãos nas suas e jogou-as ao ar rudemente.

- Me solte, Santana. Está tudo acabado. – Ele falou, sua voz estava ríspida e rouca. – Olhe pelo lado bom, você finalmente pode transar com quantos caras quiser, sem sentir nenhum remorso. Isso é, se você já se sentiu culpada por fazer isso. – Ele disse, indo embora sem dar mais nenhuma palavra.

- Boa noite, princesa. – Seu pai disse, fechando a porta por trás dele.

- Boa noite, papai! Diga ao pai que eu lhe mandei boa-noite também! – ela o disse, com um sorriso no rosto, ajeitando-se sob as cobertas. Rachel sabia que ainda eram onze horas e que não precisava ir dormir tão cedo numa sexta-feira à noite, mas ela realmente se sentia cansada. Depois de tudo que aconteceu com Finn, ela precisava de uma boa noite de sono, para acordar renovada e disposta para os desafios que a segunda-feira de manhã a traria.

Ela recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, tentando limpar sua mente de qualquer pensamento que ousasse invadi-la, mas as imagens do acontecimento anterior faziam-na rolar na cama sem conseguir dormir. Ela percebia o tempo passar, mas ainda sim, não dava à mínima, seu pensamento estava a mil por hora. Ao olhar para o relógio, percebeu que já eram duas da manhã e ela ainda não havia conseguido sequer um bocejo, então decidiu descer as escadas para pegar um copo de leite de soja quente.

Ela desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, para não acordar seus pais. Enrolou-se em seu robe, abriu a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de leite de lá. Pôs numa xícara e colocou-a no microondas. Enquanto esperava o leite ficar pronto, ouviu alguém bater na porta. A princípio, assustou-se com o barulho e correu para ver quem era.

"_Pode ser um ladrão..."_ Pensou _"Não seja idiota, Rachel Barbra Berry! Você acha mesmo que o ladrão vai bater na porta? No mínimo, pediria licença para entrar, não é?" _Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos inúteis enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. Girou a maçaneta levemente e deu uma espiada pela pequena brecha da porta.

- Oi – disse a figura parada em frente a sua porta – Precisamos conversar.


	2. Obrigado Por Ser Uma Amiga

_- Oi – disse a figura parada em frente a sua porta – Precisamos conversar._

Ele nunca se sentiu tão perdido na vida. Primeiro, o drama do bebê, sua popularidade indo por água abaixo e agora sua atual namorada o traíra (Deus sabe quantas vezes) com um de seus parceiros do time de futebol! Ele precisava de um ombro amigo, alguém que soubesse sobre o quê ele estava falando, alguém que lhe desse conselhos que fossem realmente úteis, ele precisava de sua melhor amiga.

E foi assim que Finn Hudson acabou ali. Parado, encharcado da chuva torrencial que caia furiosamente em seus ombros, os olhos inchados de lágrimas, nariz e dedos congelados, na porta de sua grande amiga: Rachel Berry.

- Finn! O quê você está fazendo? Está maluco? Quer pegar pneumonia? Tem noção de que horas são? – Ela protestou sob sussurros, para que não acordasse seus pais. Ela continuara até certo ponto, quando percebeu os olhos vermelhos de Finn. Ele tinha olheiras, o rosto estava marcado com tristeza e era óbvio que havia chorado, sem contar que ele tremia de frio. – Oh, Finn, mas você está tremendo! Venha, entre. – Ela puxou sua mão gentilmente e o trouxe para dentro. Ele tirou sua jaqueta molhada e entregou-a a Rachel, que pendurou no porta casacos e sentou-se no sofá, puxando-o para que sentasse com ela. Eles se olharam desconfortavelmente por um momento, até que ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Oh, Rach, desculpa, estou molhando seu sofá todo... – Ele falou em um tom baixo, tentando fingir felicidade, mas Rachel Berry conhece Finn Hudson melhor do que ninguém.

- Não seja bobo, não faz mal nenhum. – Ela disse, olhando pra ele. – Por Deus, Finn, como você está gelado! Espere aqui embaixo e tente não fazer nenhum ruído enquanto eu vou pegar uma camisa seca pra você. Uma toalha seria bom também... – Ela balbuciou a ultima frase para ela mesma enquanto subia as escadas.

Ela estava sentada na cama dela, olhando para as estrelinhas coladas no teto, enquanto esperava Finn terminar o banho. Antes de viajar novamente em seus pensamentos, ela fora puxada para a realidade com o som da porta do banheiro do seu quarto abrindo.

- Uh, Rach – ele disse – Você tem alguma coisa pra eu usar na parte de baixo? A calça também está bastante encharcada e eu meio que me sinto como se tivesse feito xixi nelas ou... – Ela deu um risinho abafado e levantou-se da cama, entregando-lhe uma calça de dormir branca.

- Desculpe, mas eu só tenho essa pra oferecer. Está muito grande no meu pai, ele é um cara bastante pequeno, especialmente considerando o seu tamanho. – ele sorriu com o comentário inocente da garota. Fora naquele momento que ele percebeu que ela era a única que conseguia fazê-lo sorrir em todos os momentos. – De qualquer forma, você está pronto pra falar o quê veio fazer na minha casa às duas horas da manhã? - ela lançou-lhe um olhar questionável e ele deu de ombros.

- Eu estava entediado. – mentiu.

- Certo. – ela falou, levantando uma sobrancelha, questionando-lhe de novo e prolongando o "e" – Então você estava numa festa cheia de garotos populares e seus assim por dizer, "amigos" – ela falou, fazendo aspas com as mãos. – E cheia de líderes de torcida loucas para colocar as mãos em você e decidiu andar sozinho nas ruas da cidade debaixo de uma chuva torrencial para vir até minha casa porque você estava _entediado_? Eu sinceramente esperava uma desculpa melhor vindo de você, Finn. – ela falou, com um tom de humor.

- É, ok, acho que você me pegou. – ele disse, compartilhando uma risada com ela. – É que... Muita coisa aconteceu hoje, Rach. Muita coisa mesmo.

- É, eu sei – ela soou triste. – Decisões importantes, certo?

- Claro. Mas não foi só isso... Antes fosse. – ele se lamentou, escondendo o rosto nas duas mãos.

- Oh Meu Deus, aconteceu algum acidente? Alguém se feriu? – Ela falou preocupadamente, alisando as costas dele com suas mãos pequenas.

- Não... Ninguém se feriu, mas eu quase quebrei o nariz de um cara. Tive que me controlar...

- Meu Deus, Finn, isso soa realmente sério. Diga-me o quê aconteceu! – Ele respirou fundo e começou.

_Vinte minutos depois._

Ela parecia chocada. Chocada, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, respirou fundo e disse-lhe.

- Oh, Finn, sinto muito. Sinto mesmo. Como você está reagindo a tudo isso?

- Uh, eu realmente não sei. Estou chateado, claro. Me sentindo traído. Mas ao mesmo, estou com uma vontade enorme de esganar o pescoço de alguém. – Rachel pôs as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, como se o protegesse. Ele riu. – Menos o seu, Rach. – ela fingiu alívio e sentou-se no chão, ao seu lado. Nesses vinte minutos de conversa, Finn havia mudado de lugar inúmeras vezes.

- Vai tudo ficar bem Finn, eu prometo. – ela disse, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Você deve estar realmente cansado, não? – ele deu de ombros.

- Na verdade, não muito. Eu fico bastante agitado quando estou com raiva, dormir agora não vai ser muito fácil pra mim. – Ele murmurou, encostando a cabeça na cabeça dela. – Mas você parece exausta, então acho melhor eu ir antes que... – Antes que ele pudesse continuar a frase e levantar-se, ela segurou seu braço firmemente.

- Não! Não vá, por favor. Eu me detestaria se o deixasse sozinho agora... Além do mais, já são duas e vinte da manhã, você não deveria estar andando por ai, é perigoso. – ela murmurou com um tom de preocupação. – Espere aqui. – ela disse, largando seu braço e levantando-se em um pulo.

- Onde você está indo? – ele parecia preocupado, como se tivesse medo de ficar sozinho naquele momento. Ela sorriu pacificamente.

- Pegar um cobertor pra você, ora. Você não pode dormir neste frio sem uma coberta, não é? – Disse, enquanto andava saltitando para fora do quarto.

- Pronto, acho que isso já basta... – Ela disse, tentando entrar pela porta estreita de seu quarto com vários cobertores e travesseiros em mãos. Ele levantou e tirou-os da mão dela.

- Aqui, deixe eu te dar uma mão... – Ele jogou todas as cobertas em um colchonete que estava estirado no chão do quarto. Ela sorriu agradecidamente.

- Obrigada, Finn. – Ela falou enquanto se ajustava em sua cama – Sabe, eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas travesseiros podem ser bastante difíceis de carregar! – Ele riu.

- Claro, Rach! Quero dizer, já viu seu tamanho? – ele zombou-a.

- O quê? Finn Hudson, fique você sabendo que eu sou uma pessoa de estatura mediana, ok? – ela retrucou fingindo estar ofendida, mas obviamente tentando esconder um sorriso que surgia em seu rosto.

- Sério, de vez em quando eu tenho que ter muito cuidado quando ando perto de você porque tenho medo de te esmagar, você é tão pequenininha... – ela riu sarcasticamente e jogou um travesseiro em sua cara.

- Há há! Não tem graça, seu crianção! Agora, vamos dormir, antes que meus pais acordem. – Ela deitou-se debaixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos, mas minutos depois levantou com um salto. – Ah meu Deus, Finn! – ela levou suas mãos à boca. – Sua mãe! Ela nem sabe que você está aqui! Acho melhor ligar o mais rápido possível- Mas ela foi interrompida.

- Rachel, eu já tinha avisado pra minha mãe que eu ia dormir fora. Eu tinha combinado de dormir na casa do Puck, então minha mãe já sabe que eu não vou voltar pra casa hoje. Relaxa, ok ?

- Ah, ok, certo. – ela ajeitou-se nas cobertas novamente e fechou os olhos. – Boa noite, Finn. – sussurrou, baixo o bastante para não acordar seus pais mas alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse.

- Boa noite... Ah, Rach, mais uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Obrigado... – ele falou baixo.

- Pelo quê? – ela perguntou, soando interessada.

- Por ser uma boa amiga.

- De nada, Finn – ela falou emocionadamente. Ouve um breve silencio, até que Finn decidiu quebrá-lo.

-. Durma bem. – ele disse atenciosamente e depois pensou consigo mesmo – _Eu sei que eu vou._


	3. Nada Como Um Dia Após O Outro

Ele acordou com uns barulhinhos... Mas não aqueles barulhinhos irritantes, como quando as pessoas da sala de aula ficam batendo a caneta nos cadernos, era um barulhinho agradável: Rachel estava falando enquanto dormia.

Ele levantou-se do colchão no chão e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama dela e ficou observando-a. Ela balançava os pés de forma inquieta e batia as mãos no colchão, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo; sua boca estava meio aberta enquanto ela murmurava bobagens em seu sono. Ele parou por um momento e encarou o rosto dela, ela parecia tão calma... Tão tranqüila. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e estavam por todo lado, suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seu corpo estava completamente contorcido na cama.

_- Como alguém consegue dormir desse jeito? – _ele pensou, dando um belo sorriso para visão na sua frente.

Porém, ele foi acordado de seu encanto quando a ouviu murmurar seu nome.

_- Finn – _ela falou, quase inaudível.

Suas orelhas ficaram escarlates ao pensar em Rachel tendo um sonho com ele. Ele ficou curioso e queria acordá-la, mas ninguém teria coragem de acordar alguém que ficava tão linda enquanto dormia. (Na verdade, Rachel ficava linda de qualquer jeito...)

Ou não. Aparentemente, os **pais **dela tinham a tal coragem. Ao ouvir os passos de seus pais subindo a escada, Finn surtou. Empurrou o colchão para debaixo da cama de Rachel, recolheu as roupas do chão e se trancou atrapalhadamente no banheiro, grudando os ouvidos na porta para ouvir tudo que se passava lá fora.

- Rachy, querida – um dos seus pais cantarolou. – Acorde! São quase nove e meia da manhã e você ainda está dormindo! – Finn ficou boquiaberto, afinal, às nove e meia ele ainda estava no seu segundo sono.

- Ora, amor, deixe-a dormir – disse o outro pai. – Olha só a carinha dela! – Ele sussurrou cuidadosamente para não acordar sua filhinha. – Deixe-a dormir mais um pouquinho, ela sempre acorda tão cedo! – O outro pai resmungou, dando-se por vencido.

- Ok, então... Mas só desta vez! Não quero minha filha tornando-se uma preguiçosa! – Ele protestou, fechando a porta devagar.

Quando Finn ouviu os passos dos pais dela indo escada abaixo, ele saiu do banheiro, pôs suas roupas que já estavam secas, puxou o colchão escondido debaixo da cama e deito-se nele, esperando Rachel acordar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela virou-se para o seu lado e sua camiseta subiu um pouco, mostrando a barriga dela. Ela se mexia pouco, mas continuava falando enquanto dormia.

- _Ungf... Nã-Não... _– ela murmurou, enquanto Finn se apoiava em seus cotovelos para ouvir o que ela dizia. _– Deita aqui comigo, querido. _– ela continuava, fazendo-o franzir a testa, tentando entender as palavras sem sentido que saíam de sua boca. – _As crianças só vão acordar mais tarde... Temos tempo de sobra. _– ele riu baixinho quando conseguiu entender o que ela queria dizer. Mas a última parte atingiu-lhe em cheio. – _Também te amo, Finn_.

Ele deitou-se no colchão, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. _Ela também o ama_. Com essas quatro palavrinhas, ele ganhou o dia, e porque não dizer o ano! Rachel Berry, a garota mais perfeita do mundo, o amava também. Ele poderia sair dando piruetas por ai se não fosse por Rachel dormindo. Ele não conseguia manter a felicidade e ficava abafando risinhos, até que deixou um dos risinhos sair e este a acordou.

- Finn? – ela perguntou, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e esfregando os olhos. – O quê foi? Porque você está rindo? – ele parecia extremamente mais feliz em ouvir a voz dela. Ela o olhou questionando-o. – O quê? Eu disse algo engraçado?

- Não, nada. Eu só me lembrei de uma piada. Bem idiota. Você não quer saber. – ele foi adicionando, nervoso. - Então, como você dormiu? Algum _sonho _interessante?

- Hum... Nada interessante, para falar a verdade, só... Sonhos bobos. Bem idiotas. Você não quer saber! – ela adicionou, imitando-o.

- Espertinha! Mas não, sério, como foi?

- Ah, nada demais, eu sempre sonho com a mesma coisa. – O sorriso dele aumentou. _Quer dizer que ela sonha comigo toda noite? Interessante. –_ pensou.

- Enfim! – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio. – Dormiu bem?

- Uh, claro. Dormi. Seus pais quase me pegaram aqui... Eu tive que me esconder no banheiro pra salvar a minha pele... – ela deu uma risadinha e deu-lhe uma tapinha nas costas.

- Ah, pobrezinho! – falou simpaticamente – mas tenho certeza que fora isso você ficou bem. Certo? – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Ok, então! Vou fazer panquecas para nós, meus pais provavelmente devem estar no trabalho a essa hora. Porque você não toma um banho enquanto espera? – ela sugeriu, mostrando-lhe onde ficava o banheiro.

- Ok. – Rachel sorriu e desceu as escadas.

Finn ligou o chuveiro e despiu-se completamente e começou seu banho. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, deixando-se fluir em seus pensamentos. Talvez até demais...

- Finn, eu queria saber se - AH MEU DEUS! FINN! – Ele acordou de seu "transe" quando percebeu que Rachel estava no banheiro e o tinha visto tomando banho. Rachel, ele, banho, _pelado_. Muita informação. – POR QUE... QUER DIZER O QUÊ... VOCÊ NÃO FECHA AS CORTINAS? – ela tropeçou nas palavras, enquanto tapava os olhos. Finn rapidamente puxou as cortinas para cobri-lo, usando-as como toalhas.

- E-eu... Eu pensava que tinha trancado a porta! – ele falou com a voz esganiçada.

- Bom aparentemente você não trancou! Ah meu Deus, sinto muito! Eu-eu vou deixar você terminar seu banho... Te vejo lá embaixo! – ela apressou-se correndo escadaria abaixo.

-_ Maravilha – _ele murmurou. – _E quando você acha que não pode ficar mais complicado._

- Hey. – ele falou meio desconfortável do que havia acontecido alguns minutos atrás.

- Ah, olá! – suas mãos estavam meio trêmulas, ele podia perceber enquanto ela servia as panquecas na mesa. – Eu usei calda de morango, mas se você não gosta eu posso...

- Morango está ótimo. – ele a interrompeu, dando uma garfada feroz nas panquecas e enchendo a boca.

- Ok. – ela sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, desconfortável. Mais uma vez, foi ela quem decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Finn – ela disse suavemente, pegando sua mão – Não quero que fiquemos estranhos um com outro pelo o que anda acontecendo, ou até pelo que... Bom, _acabou_ de acontecer. Você sabe que você é muito importante pra mim. – ela acariciava suas mãos com seu polegar.

- Eu sei. – sua voz saiu quase um sussurro. – Você também é muito importante pra mim. Até demais pra eu deixar você ir assim tão fácil. Rachel, eu acho que eu – mas ele fora interrompido pelo barulho que vinha da porta. Alguém estava tentando abri-la. Rachel rapidamente soltou sua mão e correu para a porta. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e espiou pelo olho-mágico para ver quem era e abriu um grande sorriso. Ela abriu a porta e anunciou quem estava lá:

- _Jesse! _– ela disse, abraçando o namorado. Finn olhou para os seus sapatos enquanto Rachel cumprimentava Jesse com um leve beijo nos lábios. Jesse entrava na casa como se aquilo tudo fosse sua propriedade. Porém, ao ver Finn sentado na mesa da cozinha, ele parou e examinou o local friamente.

- O quê _ele _faz aqui? – ele perguntou para Rachel, como se Finn não os pudesse ouvir. Rachel puxou seu namorado para um lado e sussurrou-lhe algo sobre Finn. Jesse fez uma cara de quem não estava satisfeito com a explicação, mas engoliu seco e virou-se pra Finn.

- _Hudson_! – o cumprimentou, um sorriso falso surgindo em sua face.

- – Finn adicionou friamente. Rachel limpou a garganta.

- Hum, Jesse, eu e Finn estávamos tomando café. Gostaria de juntar-se a nós? – ela perguntou. Jesse deu um sorriso e beijou a testa da namorada.

- Não, obrigado, querida. Mas eu não me importaria de ficar sentado junto com vocês enquanto tomam café. – ele pôs um braço ao redor da cintura de Rachel, como se estivesse marcando território.

- Oh. Por mim, tudo bem. O quê você acha, Finn?

- Ah, claro. Contanto que sobrem panquecas. – ele disse brincando, fazendo Rachel rir e Jesse pigarrear. _Contanto que sobrem panquecas? Não tinha algo mais idiota pra falar? Estúpido. _Pensou sobre ele mesmo.

- Então, como foi sua noite passada, minha querida? – Jesse perguntou obviamente mais interessado em querer saber por que Finn ainda estava lá e não na noite de Rachel.

- Ah, ótima. Quero dizer, eu só... Dormi. Nada demais! – ela falou com sua felicidade natural. Isso era um das coisas que Finn mais gostava sobre ela, sua bondade natural.

- E você, Hudson? – seu tom era mais desgostoso quando se tratava de Finn. Não que ele ligasse, é claro, ele também nunca fora um grande fã de .

- É, tudo bem. – o silêncio pairou no ar novamente. Finn pigarreou e decidiu que era hora de ir. – Hm, bom, minha mãe vai ficar preocupada se eu demorar... Então eu devo ir. – ele falou, pegando as roupas e levantando-se rapidamente. – Hum, até mais Rach. – ele se despediu com um beijo na bochecha dela e uma tapinha nas costas de Jesse. – . – E no momento que ele fechou a porta ele jura que ouviu a voz esganiçada de Jesse dizendo: _o quê raios foi isso? _Por mais cruel que isso possa soar, ele nunca se sentiu tão bem.


End file.
